


Domesticity

by leiascully



Category: Green Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S2  
> A/N: For a drabble challenge.  
> Disclaimer: _Green Wing_ and all related characters are the property of Victoria Pile and BBC 4. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Guy could cook, she discovered when she came home to a kitchen perfumed with lasagna. "It's just baking," he said, barefoot with a towel slung over his shoulder. "Be about half an hour." He had put on one of her old jazz cds and he had that look on his face, timid sweetness and hope.

"What should we do until then?" she said, tipping her face up to him, conscious of the new weight of his ring on her finger.

"I thought we could dance," he said, and put his arms around her carefully. They swayed softly as Ella sang.


End file.
